


Out of the mouths of babes

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that he loves arguing, Danny realizes that this one is pretty stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the mouths of babes

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" They're sitting out on the beach, toes dug into the sun-warmed sand, cold beers halfway gone.

Steve frowns at the sunset, as if it's what's asking him the question, and not Danny who is sitting two feet to his left. "What was I supposed to say? It's not exactly something you say out of the blue."

"There was that time you got me shot. Or that time I nearly died from checking that some guy was dead. How about all those times you go leaping off buildings? That time you got arrested."

"Because that's a great time to say it, with half of HPD hanging around."

"Whatever. That's not the point." Danny isn't even sure what the point is, anymore, except that he heard it from Grace first, and not from Steve. Which he realizes is exactly the point, and tells Steve.

"I didn't think she'd remember," Steve says, sounding defensive. "She was half asleep, and she asked me."

"So you'll tell her but not me." Danny drains his beer, and sees that Steve's done the same, so he pushes himself out of the chair. "I'm going in."

The plan is to get another beer and go out, but when he gets to the fridge, Danny opens it and just sort of stares at the inside, unseeing. It's the supidest argument on the planet, and he knows it, but for as much as he knows it's true, just once he wants to hear the words.

Steve's arms around his waist surprises him into letting the fridge door drift shut, but not before it blasts one last puff of cold air into his face.

"I love you," Steve says, setting his chin on Danny's shoulder and staying there.

Danny melts, and not because of the heat. "Dumbass," Danny says, covering himself. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He turns to kiss Steve quickly. "And yeah, me too."


End file.
